


Traición

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Calipso and Sven are so sweet, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith is a good dad, Krolia is a proud grandma, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, shiro is a dork, they have children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Ser padre era más complicado que salvar al Universo de un Imperio genocida, en absoluto.





	Traición

Palabra #26: León Negro.

Detalles: in canon no creo, pero si DW pudo destruir el canon de Voltron ¿por qué yo no?, post s8.

Extensión: 1296 palabras.

 

**_Traición_ **

El chorro del fregadero mojaba sus manos enjabonadas. En silencio lavaba los trastos mientras Keith los desocupaba en la preparación del almuerzo. Más allá de la cocina ese perfume hogareño era confortante. Shiro le miró de reojo y sonrió. Sólo podía descifrar la silueta de su espalda, la trenza con mechones deshechos y el delantal atado detrás.

—Keith —llamó.

—¿Qué? —le miró de reojo, revolviendo con un tenedor para la tortilla. Shiro se le quedó mirando y le sonrió.

—Nada —movió la cabeza, guardando los cubiertos en el cajón.

—Tonto —la voz rasposa de Keith se hizo escuchar en medio de una risita.

El chispear de la sartén al verter la tortilla de vegetales se sumó al bullicio, porque mientras Shiro le miraba embobado sin prestar mucha atención alrededor, el televisor de la sala estaba encendido, voces y ladridos se sumaban al burbujear de las ollas y la sartén.

—Tu tonto —replicó, encogiendo de hombros y con descarada simpleza.

—Lastimosamente —le rodeó por detrás para dejar el bol desocupado y besó su sien.

Era domingo y los domingos siempre eran buenos por tres cosas:

Era su día libre del Garrison, siempre había qué hacer, pero al menos podía despacharlo en casa;

Keith se tomaba un breve receso de sus expediciones con la Espada, encargándose más bien de todo el entramado administrativo de la Organización, y;

Los niños no tenían escuela.

—¡Qué no! —exclamó Sven, corriendo alrededor de la sala con ese peluche de león mecánico apretujado al pecho— ¡Yo seré el León negro!

—¡Querrás decir su paladín! —rebatió Calypso con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eso!

—¡No, no! —se metió bajo el comedor para alcanzarlo— ¡Yo voy a ser la paladina Negro!

Shiro y Keith se miraron extrañados y asomaron.

—Niños —llamó, deteniéndolos en el alto. Sven hecho bola en el suelo se rehusaba en compartir el peluche con su hermana menor— ¿Por qué pelean? Es malo pelear —recordó con esa voz comprensiva que Keith muchas veces escuchó cuando joven.

—¡Papá, papá! —Sven se levantó de un salto y se escondió tras Keith— ¡Calypso quiere ser la paladina de Negro! Yo quiero serlo… —lagrimeó el pequeño de ocho años, tironeando su delantal sucio.

Sin embargo y a pesar de esos ojitos rasgados y adorables, Keith enarcó la ceja.

¿Cómo que el Negro?

—¡No! ¡Papi! —la niña de seis jaló la mano protésica de él—¡Yo seré mejor paladina! —suplicó. Shiro se contuvo de carcajear a esos ojos grandes y violáceos tan fieros para su edad.

La pareja se miró y Shiro encogió de hombros al bufido celoso de su esposo.  
—¿Por qué no lo son los dos? —ofertó conciliador, posando la otra mano al hombro de Keith para que dejara su berrinche interno— Tu padre y yo fuimos los paladines negros —les recordó.

Keith sonrió con suavidad y apretó la mano sobre él.

—¡Pero no al mismo tiempo! —replicó Calypso con sagacidad.

Shiro suspiró.

Esta mini Keith superaba con creces a su creador.

—¿Por qué nadie quiere a Rojo? —murmuró él, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Rojo es genial también!

—¡Pero el Negro tiene alas! —saltó Sven totalmente ilusionado— ¡Y es grandotote!

—¡Y vuela muy rápido y es el León de los dos! —asintió Calypso, remeciendo sus coletas despeinadas.

—¡Sí! ¡En él ustedes llamaron a la cigüeña que me trajo a mí!

Shiro saltó hacia atrás horrorizado y Keith sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡¿Qué!? —resopló Keith con una risita nerviosa— Sven… ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Tío Lance —sonrió.

Keith sintió la vena de la frente latir.

Ya no más visitas a los reyes de Altea, en definitiva.

—Ese idiota… —suspiró, palmeándose la frente— Eso no es cierto Sven, los leones se fueron h-hace mucho tiempo después de encontrar a tu tía Allura. L-Llamamos a la cigüeña por Skype… —mintió, rodando los ojos a la risita nerviosa de Shiro que estropeó el plan.

—¡Pero yo debo ser la paladina! —insistió, cruzada de brazos— ¡Quiero ser como mi papá!

—¿Se referirá a mí? —cuchicheó Shiro sonrojado de emoción— Cielos, esto es lo difícil de ser dos padres —sonrió.

Enarcó la ceja cuando la niña corrió… hacia Shiro.

Ah, vale.

Otro golpe al ego paternal.

—Cuando sean grandes el León lo decidirá —caprichoso zanjó el tema— ¿Quién quita que el príncipe Leandro sea el paladín Negro? —Sven suspiró derrotado, pero en cambio Calypso ruborizó y asintió más convencida por esa opción.

¿¡Qué!?

Shiro miró a su esposo, mordiéndose la lengua para no carcajear.

¡¿En serio!? ¿¡Cuando!?

¡¿Por qué!?

¿¡Dónde!?

¡¿Shiro lo sabía!?

—Ya la comida está —se regresó indignado a la cocina, sacando los platos de la alacena— ¡A recoger y a lavarse las manos! —mandó, desquitando la mala leche con el arroz, machacándolo con el cucharón— Luego siguen jugando a los paladines.

—¡Pero papá! —quejó Sven.

—El León Rojo si es genial —asomó Calypso— Quiero ser su paladina como tú, papi.

—Muy lista, Calypso —negó con la cabeza— ¡Sin peros! que la comida se enfría.

Sven y Calypso suspiraron y apagaron la tele para empezar a recoger rápidamente los juguetes del suelo.

Un brazo a su cintura y los labios a su mejilla le relajaron el ceño fruncido.

—No te enojes, bebé —susurró con ternura— ¿No quieres que Lance sea tu consuegro? —preguntó, disfrutando en silencio de su expresión de terror. Shiro era cruel, claro que sí—

Se ven lindos cuando Leandro y Caly juegan juntos… —Keith contaba en números arábigos y alteanos para no noquearlo de un sartenazo— Y nuestros nietos tendrían el pelo blanco como yo —carcajeó, entrecerrando los ojos con cochina malicia.

—Shiro, ¿quieres que te corte el brazo con un cucharón de arroz? —retó en un cuchicheo con una sonrisita escalofriante— Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se casará con mi princesa.

Shiro sintió una gota de sudor frío cruzarle el espinazo.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora es que falta para eso —rio nervioso, rascándose la nuca— Mientras sea feliz, la apoyaremos en lo que sea, ¿cierto? —preguntó, a lo que Keith se relajó y asintió sonriente— Peeeero, iré pensando en dónde encargar su vestido de novia, ¿sería una boda real? ¿una civil? ¿de qué religión alteana es Allura?

—¡Takashi Shirogane! —lo empujó lejos, blandiendo el cucharón en lo alto y botando granitos por todas partes— Cállate o me harás buscar los Leones yo mismo para que Calypso sea la paladina Negro —amenazó en un carraspeo bajo para que no los oyeran— Y bueno… Rojo también merece amor —rezongó ceñudo— ¿Los oíste? ¡No les gusta Rojo! —quejó dolido.

—Te apoyo en eso —asintió a ojos cerrados con las manos en alto— ¿Lo buscamos y dentro de Rojo sí llamamos a la cigüeña? —preguntó a su oído, soltando una risita traviesa y burlona.

—Pervertido —parpadeó, soltando vapor de las orejas— ¡Fuera de aquí, que con esto también sé luchar! —lo empujó otra vez con el cucharón en alto.

Desde que se casó y se arrojó a la aventura de la paternidad, ya hasta sabía combatir con cucharones, reglas y chanclas. Y su víctima siempre era Shiro, en realidad.

—¡Vamos al baño, niños! —corrió hacia la sala y en cada brazo cargó a los niños, que comenzaron a patalear y reír felices— ¡Tripulantes sostengan sus cinturones que la nave está a punto de despegar! —les dio vueltas con Kosmo ladrando y moviendo la cola alrededor. Sven chillaba de felicidad y Calypso iba a mismo camino—¡Niveles atmosféricos estables, oxígeno contando, ruta de destino: al baño! —señaló la puerta y con ellos a cuestas se fue.

Keith sonrió y suspiró.

Kosmo se sentó a su lado, mirándole entre jadeos con la lengua fuera.

—Estos niños no me aprecian, Kosmo, ¿has visto? —resopló con una risita para después fruncir el ceño y tirarle un pedazo del pollo— Ni tu tampoco, pulgoso.

Ser padre era más complicado que salvar al Universo de un Imperio genocida, en absoluto.


End file.
